1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free standing dispenser for creams such as tooth paste or shaving cream which is especially adapted for use with self-foaming gels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Self standing dispensers for tooth paste and the like have been disclosed in German Patent publications Nos. 1,210,149 and 2,611,644.
In Nageotte, U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,874 there is disclosed a container provided with a ratchetting piston and having a slide valve nozzle. Spatz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,935, discloses an arrangement wherein fingers on a piston engage a vertical actuating rod as well as the inside wall of a container to permit one way action of the piston.
In Craven, U.S. Pat. No. 993,579, and Sohn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,101, a piston is used to force the contents through a central column.